


Take My Breath Away

by Eirenei



Series: Scrapbook Jewels [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara and Harry are relaxing themselves on a cruise. However, Madara has some naughty plans for his lover… find out, which ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moon Howling Banshee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Moon+Howling+Banshee).



> Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter's characters; I am only amusing myself with using them in my story. Oh, and the song is Take My Breath Away, by The Beat Street Band. Wanna listen to it, go to YouTube.
> 
> Shout Out:A spin-off from When You Are Gone universe, and a Christmas gift to my faithful beta, Moon Howling Banshee. So all hail MHB, because without her prodding, this little tease wouldn't see the light of the world so soon. Kudos to her for her prompt editing, and so, this story marks the two years of the existence of Scrapbook Jewels on that site. Gawd, how time flies. I wish you a Happy New Year and success, love and adventures in your real lives.
> 
> Warnings:AU – verse, not defined which one (meh), some spoilers, and SLASH, pairing Harry (izuna)/Madara. POV change – Madara also stubbornly calls harry Izuna. And oh yeah, this is LEMON: meaning, it's definitely M-rated and sex involved. Oh, and it's a kinky, kinky little thing. Still here? Go on, read it.

, read it.

* * *

_Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game_

_On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame_

He watched his lover fooling around with a couple of kids, his dark eyes warm. It was a happy sight, Izuna playing and laughing with the little munchkins. The kids were locals, with a couple or two from the travelers on the cruiser they were on. Izuna, the good soul that he was, offered to take care of them while their parents were off exploring the island.

If it were any other situation, Madara would have sulked, but here… it wasn't necessary. There were no Uchihas to watch them with suspicious eyes, or any other people that knew them, be it by name or appearance.

His mouth quirked into a content smirk as he caught Izuna's sparkling green eyes as the man looked at him and flushed a little before a little one tugged his hand, chattering at him and offering him a flower which Izuna accepted gracefully, smiling at the little girl who blushed with pride, but accepted the warm hug all the same. That prompted the other kids to also pick up the flowers, and some moments later Izuna was practically showered with flower blooms, laughing helplessly at the children's cute actions, but gave out hugs and tickles just the same.

Izuna was clad in black baggy shorts with small green palms and a light blue sleeveless shirt that was a little too tight, revealing his lithe body, much to Madara's enjoyment. He was tanned from endless hours under the sun, his hair was messier than ever, and his green eyes were sparkling happily, without those dark shadows within them. The necklace Madara had gifted him for their first anniversary hung faithfully around his neck. It was a simple thing, three unusual bluish green stones on a black cord, one bigger than the two that ensconced it, and if one looked at it closer there was a red glint here and there in particular angles of light.

Izuna simply loved it.

Madara closed his eyes and dragged a hand through his hair. It was a little shorter than usual, but only because it was a hassle to deal with his usual mane… not that he complained when Izuna got his hands on it and combed it; the gentle movements were always a pleasure to enjoy, and that was one of the reasons he didn't shear off the bloody annoyance right away. Besides, he was used to having long hair, and the thought of having short hair unnerved him.

He was clothed in dark green capris and a dark blue short–sleeved shirt with a painted white dragon on the back, the buttons undone to show off his trim figure. He had his shades on his head, currently not needing them, as it wasn't so bright anymore and, in some three or four hours, it would be sunset. A gentle breeze cooled his skin, making him close his eyes for a moment.

Here, nobody knew them. They were just two of the travelers that were rich enough to afford to cruise across the world aimlessly, searching for who knows what. They were fairly reclusive, and the older of the two was protective of the younger, green–eyed male, who was kind and gentle , while the elder was cold and intimidating, making the witnesses wonder just how the gentle green-eyed man managed to deal with his companion on a daily basis.

Many women tried to get the elder's attention, as he was eye candy worthy of drooling over, but he wasn't interested. Many men tried to ensnare the younger one – his green eyes and his shyness were drawing them in like some kind of a magnet, not that the target of their attentions knew that. Yet, both sides were rebuffed – sometimes subtly and sometimes outright; it depended on the persistence of the foolish hopeful person that intended to have one, if not both of them for themselves. One more memorable instance was when some hulking man tried to take Izuna for himself; thinking that it was a good idea to intimidate Madara with his title of World Champion of MMA, but the elder Uchiha was _not_ amused. The resulting fight was short and brutal – Madara wasn't in any mood to deal with the fool and really, the idiot didn't have any chance against someone who was old enough to be his grandfather five times over, even if he didn't look like it, not that anyone knew that. Since then, the duo had had peace, even if Madara had to deal with some of more persistent MMA enthusiasts. Izuna just got a kick out of it – it was amusing to see Madara glaring at the hapless idiots that thought to get an interview, persuade him to join some club or whatever.

Generally speaking, they had smooth sailing.

Madara hummed to himself as his lover finally joined him, much to the pouting of his little charges. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked, his voice soft as his eyes darkened with affection.

Harry nodded, chuckling. "Here." He offered his lover another garland of flowers – he wore one around his neck, the vivid colors contrasting starkly against his clothes and skin. A dark eyebrow quirked up. "You really think I would wear this?" Madara asked, amused.

Harry snorted. "For me?" He whispered, his lips stretching in a small smile, making Madara roll his eyes.

"Hn." The man grunted, smirking. "But you owe me, Izuna." Dark eyes looked over him, heating with carnal intent, making Harry shiver with dread and anticipation.

 _Uh-oh._ Madara was in one of his moods again…

He gulped, his cheeks heating. "Y – Yes." Madara smirked at him and then inclined his head for Harry to place the garland around his neck. "Tonight." He whispered against Harry's forehead, making the green – eyed man shudder with anticipation.

"Tonight." Harry agreed breathlessly, parting from his lover reluctantly, his cheeks darkening even more.

He looked at the sun that hung a little over the sea, magnificent in its fiery glory, making the sea glow and shimmer as if it were cast from a living gold.

He felt Madara embrace him around his waist, and smiled. Who would have thought that he would have found his lover and brother when he had been summoned to a strange land?

He had been exhausted, what with his magic having been almost depleted and he had wounds, and yet, when he saw those dark orbs, something clicked.

The following weeks were some of the most frustrating ever. The language barrier didn't help, and his strange headaches even less. With that berk insisting on calling him Izuna – Harry had given up on persuading Madara to call him Harry as a hopeless case after a week, because it was just…hopeless. And for some strange reason, that name resonated with something in the back of his skull, like some forgotten memory. Finally fed up with half-communication attempts, he resorted to wandless magic only to be surprised, as he got the Elder Wand popping out of nothing. One translation charm later, and that memorable evening, Madara got the unpleasant surprise of Harry loading onto him a lecture of epic proportions.

Madara had been as happy as a clam, but still insisted on calling Harry Izuna.

Harry wanted to throttle the maniac.

The headaches didn't help, either.

Slowly but surely, Madara chipped away on his resistance, and well, the Uchiha was charming enough for Harry to give in.

And then, shock.

Really, Harry shouldn't have been surprised, but it seemed that he was on karma's shit list or something – because who else would have died and been reincarnated and then fallen in love with his brother from his previous life?

 _Harry_ frickin' _Potter,_ that's who.

It really didn't help that Madara had carried the torch for him ever since he was Izuna. In fact, it made it worse!

Memories were a bitch. On one hand, he remembered his life as Harry, and on the other, he had Izuna's memories – and while he did adore his supposed brother, Izuna was not head over heels in love with him. No. Nope. No sirree. Izuna had even had some short… affairs with women. So no, Izuna definitely wasn't gay, even if he was disturbingly devoted to his brother.

So it was a shock to find out that he fell in love with his own brother. Technically, it was his ex – brother, but still!

It was mind-boggling.

And Harry was extremely flattered, but…

But nothing. Madara had been one persistent son of a bitch, who could also give the dragons a run for their money for hoarding what he deemed precious, and one such possession was apparently Izuna. The asshole didn't mind whether it was the past or present version of his little brother, he hoarded it just the same, and Harry being the Master of Death just insured that he would be hounded by the berk for eternity and then some.

Harry – or better Izuna – knew a losing battle when he saw it, and convincing Madara that it was a bad, bad -the capitally worst- idea ever, to be lovers, was just that. In the end, it was just easier to give in. Sometimes he still felt guilty, but those times were few and far between. Besides, if he was on Fate's shit list, he could at least earn it himself, right?

And well, okay, Madara was a pretty lovable guy… when you got over all those ' _Hn'_ quips and smirks and … well, everything. Not that it was said that Harry was a saint when compared with Madara, because he had some pretty big skeletons in his wardrobe, proverbially speaking. Besides, it was nice to have someone who knew him so well he didn't need to explain to him every little thing he did or didn't do. On the other side, it was a bitch. There was no worse hell than a person who knew Harry better than he himself did - even if Harry had those quirks from his Wizarding life that pretty much spiced up their relationship.

It didn't change the fact that Madara was one possessive little shit any less.

Harry sighed as he looked at his lover affectionately. Yes, their lives were pretty messed up, but he wouldn't have changed it for all the money in the world.

* * *

_Turning every tide in some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say_

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

The sound of waves caressed Madara's ears soothingly as he stepped into their cabin. It was a luxurious piece, with a comfortable bed and shower, along with a Jacuzzi, and they had a beautiful view of the sea.

The sun was setting, and the night life on the cruiser would liven up in an hour or two. Only, Madara didn't have any interest in night entertainment.

Closing the doors and locking them, as he didn't want anybody to disturb them, he then looked at the slender silhouette at the balcony.

Izuna was… beautiful. He was still clothed in the clothes he had on when he was on the beach, but the sun made his skin glow and his hair even darker than it was. Madara felt his heart jump, as it did every time he looked at his lover. The night was warm and an evening zephyr was moving the small, puffy clouds lazily on the purpling sky.

Izuna turned to him and Madara was once again blindsided with his lover's smile. It was gentle and shy, and Madara liked how Izuna was still a little embarrassed, even after all the time they had been together. Not that Izuna wasn't a little hellcat in bed if the occasion arose, but it was just something more when Izuna behaved like it was his first time.

"Take my breath away." Izuna implored him, a small blush on his cheeks, but his unique green eyes were dark with want and love.

Madara wasn't sure when he moved to embrace his precious little brother, but a moment later he had Izuna in his embrace, inhaling the spicy sweet scent of his unruly hair and relishing in the solid warmth of the lithe body against his.

* * *

_Watching I keep waiting, still anticipating love_

_Never hesitating to become the fated ones_

They watched the sunset together, relishing the chance of being near to each other. Time was too long when they were apart and too short when they were together, and they had been given the gift of a second chance.

That summoning had been pure dumb luck. Madara had intended to summon Kyuubi, but something went wrong with the sealing matrix and instead of that, he summoned his beloved.

It had been a tremendous shock to the still grieving Uchiha – he had gone away from Konoha, as there were too many memories of Izuna there, and even if Hashirama tried to stop it, the Uchiha clan leader was just too stubborn to be convinced to come back – in fact, he had been pissed at the Shodaime-sama for ordering his lover to go on that fateful mission. The resulting fight trashed the valley, which was later on named the Valley of the End. _Hn._ A fitting name.

He had roamed across the Elemental lands, sometimes alone, sometimes joining a group of merchants or travelers and sometimes protecting some rich merchant or daimyo, always undercover.

Years passed, and Konoha prospered, along with the other cities. Time flew, and Madara was fed up with the people's idiocy and wars. Thus, he enacted his Moon plan, and his starting point was to summon the Kyuubi.

Only, the summoning had – thankfully – gone wrong, and he had gotten his little brother back.

That night… he cried. He cried as he gently washed his brother clean of the blood and while he mended his bones the best he could. He cried as he touched Izuna's body reverently – it was paler now, but not unhealthily so, Izuna seemed to be underfed and on the verge of chakra exhaustion and he had some horrific scars on him – some healed, some recent, and some still healing, but Izuna was here, even if he had green eyes now and his face was a little different, with a stronger jaw and more defined cheekbones, but it was still Izuna, as nobody had such fire as his little brother did, chastising him even on the verge of collapsing. And when he finally got Izuna under the covers of an improvised bed, Madara clutched to his hand like a needy child looking for guidance and safety.

The first days were difficult, as Izuna didn't understand him. However, one day Madara came back and Izuna read him the riot act, speaking as if he never spoken any different language than their own. Izuna insisted on being called 'Hari' but Madara disagreed. Izuna was Izuna, no matter the shape. His brother relented, but glared at Madara for his smug face.

This time Madara didn't pass up the chance. This time he did everything to tie Izuna to himself – he showered him with attention and gifts and generally courted him. It had been all fine and dandy until the night Izuna got the dream about them being brothers.

That particular hurdle almost destroyed their entire relationship. Izuna, both his present and previous incarnation, didn't like to be duped, and what Madara had done was a dupe of epic proportions. A dupe with good intentions… but still a dupe. Izuna had hexed him to hell and back – one memorable time he even changed him into a cute little kitten and gave it to some pink-haired nightmare to take care of for a week– Madara still shuddered at these memories. He had repressed them as well as he could, but listening to her talk about pink – haired Uchiha babies...he pitied his descendant. It seemed that Haruno women were still chasing after Uchiha males, even if he had been so very sure he got rid of the menaces. Alas, it seemed that this foolish daughter of Hashirama took a pity on one of them and somehow managed to enable her to procreate.

Fuck. Was this some kind of a specially invented curse for Uchihas? Because they were so perfect, they just had to be the perfect babe magnets for the worst kind of harpy fangirls in the history of fangirls. And no, not every Uchiha was cursed with them – just those who were supremely talented and handsome, of which Madara was both. Izuna was a lucky bastard, being the second born and as such dismissed from the scope of the social ladder. That didn't mean he didn't have them, but his were less…zealous than Madara's.

Suffice to say, the kitten incident ended with Madara practically streaking to Izuna after the week had come to the end, crying big kitten tears, even if that was a biological impossibility to the extreme. After that, he resolved to write to his great-great many times great nephew as to warn him of the impending doom in the shape of pink haired Uchiha babies with bipolar disorder. Luckily, Sasuke was clever enough on his own and avoided the pink haired menace in the widest route imaginable. Unluckily, harpy version number six – or was it seven? – seemed determined to get him to father the babies.

Thankfully the incident also mellowed Izuna out a little, making the hurdle easier to get through, along with Madara pointing out that their relation was a moot point, as Izuna had been reincarnated, and so they were technically total strangers. Izuna gave him a sharp stare for that, but in the end, he ceded defeat to that particular bit of superior Uchiha logic.

From then on, it was only a matter of time until Izuna became Madara's lover in the entirety.

Neither of the two regretted it when it happened.

It was… as if they were fated to happen.

* * *

_Turning every tide into some secret place to hide_

_Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say_

_My love_

_Take my breath away_

Every time Izuna had said that, Madara's heart began to hammer in his chest like maddened drums… and tonight, it wasn't any different.

"Oh, I will…" he purred out, his voice dark and rough, making his prey shudder in dread of delight as he smirked. He threaded one hand in that thick, messy hair and then he kissed him like he was drowning and Izuna was his last chance to breath.

Izuna whimpered lowly at the demanding kiss, his head tipping back to give more access to Madara for one more of those drugging kisses of his. Madara paused, smiling as he looked at that flushed face, half-shut green eyes and puffy lips. "Take your breath away, hmm?" He purred out, smirking darkly. He watched as Izuna swallowed noisily and nodded slowly, his cheeks flushing deeper.

"You know…you had entirely too much fun without me today," Madara mused, making Izuna emit a whimpering mewl as one of Madara's hands crept back and caressed his firm backside, the touch almost too light to be there.

Madara chuckled again as he nipped that slender throat, the fingers in Izuna's mass of hair gently playing with the sun–warmed strands. He pressed Izuna against the wall, and his hand that was previously on Izuna's posterior sneaked up to toy with the edge of the elastic belt, tugging at it ever so lightly, as if undecided on whether to leave it on or get it off. One of his legs wormed its way between Izuna's thighs, the knee gently nudging until Izuna was practically riding his thigh.

Izuna let out a whimper of desperation as he tried to grind himself against that temptingly firm thigh, but Madara smiled his gentle smile, his eyes alight with a sadistic sparkle.

"Now, little one… it's my turn to have some fun… with you."

He could almost feel Izuna sweat dropping at his possessive proclamation, but it didn't matter.

"You're _… mean_." Izuna gasped out, moaning as Madara fingered the top of the valley of between his butt cheeks.

"And you like it." Madara murmured as he nuzzled his ear and then bit the appendage lightly, feeling Izuna's hands scrabble up his back and grabbing the handfuls of fabric in an attempt to calm himself down.

Slowly, he slid both hands to Izuna's hips and a moment later both of them slid Izuna's sleeveless shirt off of his body.

_/*/_

Harry gasped and huffed at those overly careful touches. Madara was a true sadist when he wanted to be. "Madara…" he half-growled and half-groaned, but his dark-eyed lover wasn't dissuaded from his goal of driving him utterly insane with anticipation.

"You… were very, very naughty, little brother," that dark, velvet voice whispered to him, making Harry shudder with arousal and shame. It was their dirty little not-secret secret, and hearing Madara taunting him like that…

"And for that, you will be punished. Do you want to know how?" Those silky words were breathed into his collarbone now, and there was a tiny nip that made him gasp.

Harry gulped. If he said yes…Madara would tell him and knowing what would happen would have him on the verge of climax and the bastard was cruel enough to stave his relief off for god knew how long. If he didn't ask…. Well, then…Madara was very inventive in his punishments, and sometimes waiting for the other shoe to drop was even worse. So he was between a rock and a hard place… both literally and not.

"N – No?" it was more of a question than anything, and Harry cursed himself in almost the same instant his foolish mouth called his decision out.

Madara smirked. "Good boy." He purred out. "Now, grab the railing and don't let go of it until I say. Oh, and by the way," Madara smirked.

"Bend over."

Gulping, Harry was let out of that possessive embrace and did as Madara bid him to do.

He felt strangely vulnerable, being bent like that, left to mercy of his lover.

"Ah, wonderful. You should have seen yourself, 'Zuna-chan." Madara's voice was heated, and those slender fingers touched his nape, ruffled the hair there and then slowly travelled the expanse of his back, randomly tracing the scars here and there, and then stopping just above that tempting crack. "So very willing and ready… aren't you? You just enjoy this little punishment game, so very naughty you are." Madara's voice was a low purr, before he tugged the fabric of Harry's baggy shorts down almost torturously slowly.

Dark eyes widened in mock – surprise. "Oh… Look what we have here." he muttered, ignoring Harry's pleading whine. "You didn't even put on underwear, and you played with kids…. Oh my, how risky. Only one tug on those little shorts of yours, and you would have flashed your little fans your bare arse or maybe even the front…wouldn't you? I bet you wanted to be caught like that, a naughty little boy you are." Madara's soft murmur dangerously purred out, heightening his heart rate until he was literally panting with… fear? Excitement? Shame?

Madara let the shorts slide down the strong thighs until they were finally halted at Harry's knees, as Harry's legs were too spread to slide down more.

A finger pressed lightly into the crack, following it from the small of Harry's back to the perineum, the touch light enough to be felt, and yet not be ticklish.

Harry jerked; his hips pressing back as he whined. "Madara!" His complaint earned him a big thwack on his ass, making him yelp with shock and pain.

"As I said, naughty and perverted." Madara growled out. "Now shut up and accept the punishment."

Harry's eyes widened, but he snapped his mouth shut. The next blow was lighter, but the third made him flinch.

The next few moments were passed in almost silence as Madara doled out the punishment in the shape of a spanking. It was a tense situation; what with Harry never being able to anticipate where and how hard Madara would strike next, and that uncertainty held him in a state of suspension that hurt almost more than his arousal.

He whimpered.

_/*/_

Madara heard the whimper and smirked. He then stopped and snagged the oil bottle. It was lavender scented with a faint sandalwood note and he tipped it, watching the viscous liquid glint like live amber in the light of the setting sun before it connected with the top of that tempting crack, making Izuna yip as it was cold and Izuna was heated enough that the coolness of liquid could be considered as a minor shock.

Madara then closed the bottle and carelessly threw it somewhere in the vicinity of the chair. His own body was heated at the sight, and his arousal was heavy under his clothes. He didn't tell Izuna, but he was guilty of the same little crime he accused Izuna of doing – not wearing underwear – but hell, it was a lot more practical that way.

Slowly, he dragged his index finger between the two tempting globes, massaging in the oil and listening to the desperate sounds his lover was emitting. He gently scratched the pucker, making Izuna almost jump with desperation and let out a small wail, but his good little brother didn't let go of the railing

_Through the hourglass I saw you in time you slipped away_

_When the mirror crashed, I called you and turned to hear you say_

_Only for today I am unafraid_

Madara closed his eyes for a moment, remembering those dark and dreary days without Izuna beside him. The cold nights without hearing his breathing and his snuffle as he snuggled deeper in the blankets.

His dreams, or, better, nightmares, as he dreamed about his brother calling him, and when he reached after him, Izuna disappeared like a wisp of yesterday's wind.

"Izuna…" he whispered, almost too quiet for his brother to hear.

"Izuna…. Izuna…"

His brother craned his head back, looking at him, green eyes hooded with warmth.

"I'm not afraid, brother…. 'Cause you are here."

Madara almost choked on his breath at those simple words, but his knees didn't hold him upright anymore, and he kneeled.

Izuna's unwavering loyalty and trust…. What had he done to deserve to hold them? What had he done to be rewarded with holding onto his little brother?

He pressed his forehead onto the skin of Izuna's butt, disregarding his mortified yelp, and inhaled that scent that was purely Izuna – living, breathing and warm and pliant, yet firm.

His hands slid onto those slender hips, and Madara frowned inwardly, as he still felt the hipbones jutting out too much for Izuna to be considered healthy.

He nuzzled the underside of Izuna's left butt cheek, playfully swiping his tongue there, making his prey yip.

"Madara! Please, this is – _ah_ – too – embarrassing!" Izuna pleaded, but his body still leaned against Madara's teasing tongue, even if he jerked away when he licked the silver of the inside of that tempting thigh.

Madara slid his hands down the thighs, massaging the skin soothingly, until he grasped the knees and then set on teasing Izuna mercilessly.

"Ah! Oh – Nha!" Izuna gasped, trembling and twitching, and finally, Madara ceased his onslaught on Izuna's abused behind and stood up.

"Mm. You taste delicious, little brother. You are so very obedient… I think you deserve a reward, don't you?" Madara's voice was breathy as he freed himself from his capris, his member already dripping heavily with precum.

Still, he couldn't help himself but feel just a mite bit evil and he teased the greased pucker with just a tip.

* * *

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

Harry's breath hitched. If Madara ever went in the sex industry, Harry was sure the man would make millions just by teasing his partners to desperation, just like he was teasing Harry right now.

"Madara…. You evil ass…" he growled out, as he felt the head of his brother's erection pressing lightly against his crack, but not entering.

He shivered as he heard a dark chuckle. "Maa… 'Zuna-chan, it seems to me you are willing to be punished awfully hard today, aren't you?" Madara purred behind him, making him buck back in a teasing movement.

Harry hissed. And then, his breath hitched as he finally felt the bulbous head parting his butt cheeks slowly, and shuddering, he shifted slightly as to give Madara better access. He was literally burning with need and if he didn't get his –

Slowly, so slowly it almost made Harry howl with frustration, Madara's member pushed forward, finding his pucker with almost unerring accuracy. Then, there was that uncomfortable feeling of the head pushing through his sphincter, staving off his arousal and twisting his guts in knots of nerves and sensations.

"Gods… Why do you have to be so damned perfect?" He would deny it later, but his complaint came out suspiciously like a whine, making Madara chuckle smugly.

Harry wanted to bristle, but the feeling of being finally filled threw that plan out of the window, replacing it with a deep satisfaction.

Somehow…. Madara managed to take his breath away… every time.

He gasped, arching, and relishing the hold of those strong calloused hands on his hips.

* * *

_Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game_

_Haunted by the notion somewhere there's love in flames_

Madara watched Izuna's back, entranced, his dark eyes changing into the unforgiving shape of the Sharingan. No matter how many times he did it, it never got old. The play of Izuna's back muscles under that scarred skin, the angle of his arch, the black hair on his head curling wildly as he tossed his head back, but still held the railing as if his life depended on it –

He pushed in slowly, and he pulled out after a moment, shivering at the electric feeling of pleasure zinging through his nerves.

* * *

_Turning every tide in some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion as you turn my way and say_

_Take my breath away_

_My love_

"What do you want, Izuna?" he asked him, his breath harsher, but still in control. Harry wanted to roll his eyes. Yeah, _of course_ Madara would want to be in control even then, the prick.

The back of his neck was nuzzled, and then, he felt a lick before he was gently bitten, sharp teeth nibbling and worrying the skin between them, sending tiny pinpricks of pleasure through his nerves.

"Y – You!" Harry managed to get out, but Madara purred. "Wrong choice, lover. Magic words, please." One of his hands inched down; playing with Harry's balls idly and Madara slowed his strokes, making him almost tremble with impotent fury and lust.

"P – Please! I – I can't, _can't - !_ " Harry choked out, but Madara was merciless. His arousal was dripping white liquid that was falling slowly onto the floor and he was slick with oil and they could be seen if one looked carefully and Madara was being a stubborn son of a bitch –

He gulped and gathered his fraying sanity. "T – Take my… breath… Away."

A pointed jab made him almost whine.

"Close, so very close…" Madara purred. " Try again." In a fit of ire, Harry clenched his inner muscles, making him gasp and jerk.

Deciding to be evil, Harry relaxed and clenched in a rhythm he knew would drive Madara insane with pleasure, a smug smirk on his lips.

He heard Madara gasp and then growl heatedly.

But Harry was feeling merciful today.

"My… Love." He whispered out, but it was loud enough for Madara's keen ears to intercept, and the next thing he saw was the white of pleasure.

* * *

_Take my breath away_

_My love_

It never got old, Izuna whispering those two words to him.

' _My love.'_

Proof that Madara didn't fail, that he still had Izuna with him, and Izuna cherished him and they would be together forever –

He slammed back into the tight passage of his lover, making Izuna almost scream with pleasure, and he himself felt his peak begin building low in his belly and his balls were so sensitive now, slapping against the slicked expansion of his lover's body, his own form was thrumming with sexual arousal, demanding satisfaction, but he would be damned if he finished before his little cocktease of a brother -

* * *

_Take my breath away_

_My love_

Harry almost forgot to breathe, as he just barely had time to adjust to the powerful strikes that jabbed into his pleasure spots so flawlessly; his stomach was cramping uncomfortably and he wiggled a little, feeling wild and perverted, but at this moment, he just didn't care.

Then, the hand slithered up, leaving his balls and stroking his member, dedicating some special attention to the tip, and he was gone.

The pleasure washed over him in a tidal wave and he screamed his release, his hands clenching onto the rail so tight they hurt. He almost rammed his head into Madara's face, but he didn't care, and belatedly, he felt Madara bite him into the neck, as if he were some kind of a vampire and even if he was against the biting, this time, he didn't mind… Much.

Jets of cum erupted from his member and onto the floor, forming a white puddle, as if he were playing with thick white color and dribbled it onto the floor. He knew he should have been ashamed, but right now he didn't care, his legs trembling with effort to hold him upright.

* * *

_My love_

_Take my breath away_

Madara's breath hitched at his own torrent of pleasure. He only had a moment to feel the satisfaction before Izuna's channel grasped him with unforgiving force and almost dragged his pleasure out of him in jerky, uneven ripples that were too random to get used to, even after so many times.

His hips jerked forward violently and he tried to hold back as the sensations were so intense, but it was in vain. Belatedly, he saw Izuna's seed dripping onto the floor in thick viscous spurts of white and it was just such a naughty sight he couldn't help but shudder in pleasure. Yes, it was a joy to corrupt his little brother.

He gasped his breath in, and he felt Izuna's body tremble beneath his as he looked at his clenched hands on the railing.

Moving sluggishly, he embraced Izuna around the waist, not wanting to be separated from him, before leaning forward and gently unclenching Izuna's hands from the rail.

"Come." He said gently, nuzzling the bite lightly as he began steering them to the queen sized bed.

He shuddered with each little step, Izuna's inner wall massaging his spent member weakly.

"You're a certified pervert." Izuna mumbled to him, half-cranky and half-satisfied.

Madara chuckled. "But you still enjoyed it, didn't you?" He volleyed back, before making a shadow clone to help undress both of them.

Izuna weakly allowed the clone to tug his clothes off, blushing at the mess on his thighs. The clone smirked at him and then bent, gently licking away those stray white spots, spreading Izuna's legs wide, exposing his cock and balls.

"Mm… You naughty, naughty little brother. Just look what a mess you made." The clone purred out, and Madara just knew Izuna was blushing like a ripe cherry.

Madara grabbed Izuna's hands before he could cuff his clone on the head and smirked. "He did, didn't he…? So… Let's punish him a little bit more."

_/*/_

Harry emitted a small whimper. Having one cock in him, and being spread so obscenely wide, his balls and cock showing clearly – "But I'm not even dirty here!" He objected weakly, even knowing it would be in vain.

Red and black eyes looked at him as the clone smirked. "We know. But you still dirtied the floor, so…" Dark head lowered down and Harry jerked as his member was licked slowly from the balls to the head. He swallowed heavily as his hips jerked involuntarily.

It just wasn't fair.

… But what a way to go.

Madara's dirty chuckle didn't reassure him one little bit, either.

Harry bit his lips and swore he would get his revenge…. Someday.

**_/THE END/_ **

 


End file.
